The Wedding
by KogameYutari
Summary: A wedding held in Iselia gives new hopes to Colette. That's all I can say without ruining it... One-shot


"Whoa, Colette! That dress is gorgeous on you!" exclaimed a girl with long dark hair hung up in two small ponytails, though a lot of excess hair was flat upon her back.

"Hehe, thanks Onett...," Colette replied shyly. Her dress was long and white, similar to the first girl's, Onett's, "Yours is too."

"Wait 'til Lloyd sees you! He'll go head over heels for you in no time!" said another girl behind Colette, placing a barrette in her long blond hair. She, too, wore a white dress.

"Y-you think so?...," Colette murmurred, her face turning a deep red, "B-but Onett too, Iolia! Rio-kun won't be able to take his eyes off of her."

Iolia giggled, nodding towards Onett, who now also had a red face, "Yeah! I bet so! Ehehe."

Then, an older woman came in the room, wearing the most detailed and beautiful dress of them all. Her long red hair went across her shoulder while a veil draped behind her head. She seemed nervous to the girls, so one of them finally asked, "Hey, Remia-san? You seem pale, is everything ok?"

Remia looked over to Iolia, gulping. "I-I'm not sure... I feel very nervous, to be quite honest... To think I've been so excited for this big day, yet my stomach is doing back flips...," she said, placing her hand up to her mouth.

Colette then walked up to her and grabbed her hand, after Iolia was done placing the barrette in her hair. She smiled and said, "Don't worry. I have a feeling today will be great. Plus, weddings don't always have to be great to bond two people together. People have weddings because they love each other, right? So nothing should come between just that, Aunt Remia!"

Iolia nodded, and Onett said, "Right, Mom! There's no need to be scared. Edryll loves you for who you are! He won't care about the wedding as much as his future life with you."

Remia smiled and patted Colette's head, which made Colette grin even bigger. "Thanks, you girls. I'm sure I was right to pick you three as my brides mates," she told them sweetly, laughing.

All three children smiled, looking to one another in accomplishment...

**-During & After Wedding-**

The music on the piano began to play, and the groom, Edryll, stood with a wide smile. First came the brides mates. Iolia, Onett, and Colette, all with bright faces. Next were the best men, which were Colette's Dad, his best friend, and Lloyd, as requested by Colette's Dad, since he knew she really wanted Lloyd to come. When they came, Lloyd and Colette exchanged smiles. Then was the highpoint of the wedding. The time the bride came forth. Remia began the walk down the aisle, her dress dragging and her veil covering her face.

The cheerful event went on and turned out great. Iolia, Onett, and Colette grinned and quietly giggled to themselves happily as the ending kiss was exchanged. After all this excitement, it was the time to catch the bride's bouquet. Many girls crowded around to get it, so many, that Colette couldn't even see Remia.

Like the other girls, Colette really wanted that bouquet, to be called the next girl to be married. It really made her happy to think about her future like that, especially with specific people. But sadly, she was pushed out of the crowd unknowingly by the excited girls. She fell on her butt and looked up in disappointment. There was no way she'd get it... She knew it wouldn't affect her future much, but... to be given such hope and love... That's what the bouquet meant to her. She sighed as a tear escaped her eye as screams of girls erupted as the batch of flowers were thrown.

An loud gather of gasps of shock escaped most mouths as a hand outstretched the rest of the crowd and snagged the bouquet.

Remia tilted her head as she stared in awe.

Colette, her mind filled with wonder as to who got it as she stared at the ground. Who won the hope she had been searching for. A hand tapped her shoulder and she looked up, but made sure she had no tears before doing so. That didn't help her, though. Her eyes began flowing with tears, but not of sadness. When she looked, there Lloyd stood, his normal loving smile. He was on his knees, and gripped in his hand was the bouquet.

"Congrats, Colette...," he started, staring her in the eyes, "You'll be the next bride... And I'm sure you'll be a great one." The hand with the bouquet held hers to give her the flowers as Colette's tears kept running.

She quickly hugged him with her free hand, sniffling, "Thank you so much, Lloyd..."

* * *

Probably not what you expected from the title, hm . and sorry for the story's suckiness. It's pretty much my first one-shot and I hope it was ok. 0.0;


End file.
